Secret
by Kewaresu1
Summary: Kyouya has a secret, and he accidently lets it slip. Kyouya x Tamaki may be a bit OOC


**Secret **

**Kyouya x Tamaki**

I never knew when it started, this feeling. I've felt it for a long time, that's all I know. I don't know why I feel this way, but I do, and I can't ignore it. I like Tamaki, yes, I LIKE him. I know he is a guy and so am I, but that doesn't make the slightest difference that I like him. This feeling crept up to me like a snake, and BAM! It hit me, like a rock. It was when he was going to leave for France. My heart felt like it was ripping apart, and then I knew. I'll never tell him this though, he doesn't need to know. It'll just complicate things; it will mess up with the host club. I'm jealous the way he treats the clients. Yes, jealous. And Haruhi, she's lucky she gets all his attention, all his love that he throws at her, and she doesn't even acknowledge it. Stop Kyouya, I can't dwindle on these type of thoughts; it will only hurt and mess with your mind. I hear a clatter of china and look away from my laptop to see that Haruhi has served me some tea,

"Ah thank you Haruhi-san," I politely thank her and take a sip of rich Ouran herbal tea. I turn back to my laptop to see that I haven't really done much work. I've been too much in thought to focus. Damn, it's gonna take longer,

"Urm, Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi calls, I look up again to see her still there, with a slight worried look on her face,

"Yes?" I answer,

"Are you alright? You seem distracted," she asks, is it that obvious?

"Oh no, I'm fine thank you Haruhi-san, just a little tired," I lie; I had a good nights sleep last night and a pleasant dream. One where Tamaki and I were… NO! Stop thinking on false hopes; concentrate on what you're good at. I push my glasses up and continue to look at her,

"Oh, ok, was just making sure," and with that she leaves to serve more tea to the rest of the club. I sigh, and start on the work on today's income and profits. I can't really blame Haruhi for being the Kings obsession, she isn't intending it and she is a sweet girl after all. I hope Tamaki doesn't get hurt in the future and even Haruhi for that matter, I hope all goes well for them.

After an hour of gruelling half concentrated, half day dreaming work, I finally close my laptop. That's when the beautiful blonde came,

"OKAA-SAN!!" he calls out, how did I fall for this?

"Yes, Otou-san?" I calmly answer,

"Sleep over my house tonight, it's Friday and I don't want to be lonely, Otou-san isn't here and none of the other host club members can come!" I sigh, why does this have to happen to me,

"Please Okaa-san!" he pouts and give me the puppy eyes, I try so hard to resist the cuteness, but who can say no to that, I can't, I sigh again,

"Fine,"

"YES!" he shouts before hugging me, I try my best to look indifferent and bored, and I think I pull it off, because my heart is racing, pounding in my chest, and it is filling up with happiness and a tiny smile comes to my face.

Later on, at the blonde house, I find myself in a rather interesting and unexpected situation. Tamaki got bored after playing a game of frustration and losing, and found a amusement in asking me a lot of questions, some of which he already knows the answer to, we are both sitting on his luscious queen sized bed, that is very comfortable, with silk bed sheets, a beautiful violet colour, like the colour of his eyes,

"What's you favourite food?"

"Spicy food,"

"What your best subject,"

"English,"

"What's your Horoscope sign?"

"Sagittarius," they are pretty straight forward and pointless questions, until he got a bit personal,

"Who do you like?"

"Most people,"

"No! LIKE, like, you know what I mean," I pushed my glasses up and stuttered before saying,

"N…No one," BIG mistake,

"Oh! You do!" he gets all excited, it's kind of cute and I maybe would have laughed, if it wasn't for what he is getting excited for is dangerous grounds,

"Oh, tell me, tell me, tell me!" he chants,

"There isn't anybody," I confirm, with what I hopefully sounds like a stern voice,

"Yes there is! Go on you can tell me," there it is, the chance to tell him, to spill my heart out to him and confesses this secret, there are no parents about, just him and I in his room, nobody else, but I can't the consequences are too big, but there may be a slight chance for a great reward, but I can't take the risk,

"Go on," he strikes me with his puppy eyes again, and it snapped any ties on rationality and reasonable thinking, he is just too cute, he shouldn't have this effect on me! I don't care about the consequences, I can't take it anymore. I grip his shoulders and pin him down on the bed, legs by his waist, and my hands near his head. I don't look in his eyes, but I do see his slightly parted, delicious looking full pink lips. My mind is a jumble, my heart tells me to do the first thing in my mind. And it is telling me to kiss those perfect lips. And I do, I place my lips hard on his, placing all I can into it. It only lasts a few moments, but feels like an eternity. My mind begins to reform itself and I realise what I'm doing, I quickly pull away, I see his flushed panting face, such a beautiful sight, one that I would love to spend more time observing, seeing his reaction to such a kiss, but I quickly get off, in case of rejection that I'm sure to come. I scramble for my belongings, getting ready to leave; I've just made a big mistake!

"That was a mistake, I shouldn't of done that, I'm sorry, let's forget it happened," It hurts having to pretend that it didn't happen, I don't want to pretend, I want to freely remember, treasure such a wonderful memory, not to think of it as one of my many stupid mistakes. I almost have my things ready,

"Don't you care what I think, what I feel?" he asks with a soft and gentle voice. I stop what I am doing and turn to face him. He is still sitting on the bed and is now blushing slightly. Is there some chance that…

"What do you think?" he smiles gentle and blushes some more, he looks away for a second, he looks so cute, I could just kiss him again,

"Well, I'm happy that you did that, I've been waiting for something like that to happen for a very long time, I really like you Kyo-kun," What? I seem to have lost all thought,

"I, I thought you liked Haruhi?" I somehow manage to say,

"No she's my daughter, nothing more," I'm too shocked to produce any full strands of thoughts; they keep breaking of into lots of memories, fantasies and questions. None of which will come into words. Tamaki gets up off the bed, and walks towards me. He places his soft hand on my cheek and kisses me softly, bringing me out of my daze and gentle pulls me towards the bed. We topple over, still kissing but soon break for air. He smiles a tender smile, and I smile back, my heart is about to explode with happiness, I would never of thought that this dream would ever come true, but it has, and I can't help but smile,

"Wow, you have a nice smile, you should smile more, but I want to be the only person to see it," I chuckle, he is just too cute for his own good, I nuzzle against his cheek and whisper in his ear,

"Agreed," I embrace him and we both fall asleep into a peaceful and happy slumber.

In the host club the following Monday, a discussion about the previous weekend struck up,

"Ne, ne, Kao-Chan, Hika-chan, what did you do on the weekend," little cute Hunny asks,

"We went to see out mother,"

"And went to a fashion con,"

"And found lots of new outfits,"

"For Haruhi!" Both the cheeky twins said,

"Sugoi! Me and Takeshi had a family Kendo tournament, it was fun!! Ne, Takeshi?" Hunny call out, while Mori nods.

"What about you Haruhi?" Hikaru asks,

"I was with my father, we went to the sea side, he said we needed some father daughter time," she said melochantly, with a hint of sarcasm, but she smiles anyway,

"What about you Tamaki-san? Didn't you and Kyouya-san have a sleepover?" Haruhi asks. I can't help but blush slightly, and the blonde chuckles,

"I found out about a secret!" he calls out dramatically, Hunny gasps and the others look interested,

"Oh, oh, what is it?" Hunny shouts while jumping up and down,

"It's a secret," he says while smiled brightly at me. I can't help but smile back.


End file.
